


Testing out the Meat Suit

by fistingfestival



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Implied Pairing, Kinda, LMAO, M/M, Other, cipherpines, sfw, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:59:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fistingfestival/pseuds/fistingfestival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill creates his own Meat Sack Suit and decides to compare it to Dipper's body! Just to make sure everything's all in order, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testing out the Meat Suit

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, this is only head-inspections but knowing me, I may continue in a later chapter to full body or something idk shhhh. The human version of Bill Cipher is based on tumblr user missthneed's design: http://scarythneed.tumblr.com/post/98372385674

Dippers hands clawed at the smooth surface of the sides of the glowing yellow body before him, tearing at it in a wild attempt to do _something_ \- ANYTHING! He wasn't just going to take this crap anymore. He wasn't some 'meat sack' to just be beaten at whenever Bill so pleased, despite the demonic triangles countless reminders.  
That strange, familiar laugh echoed from out of nowhere, filling Dippers panicked mind, "you're mine!" There was one of those reminders now. "You can't run from this, Pine Tree.. You'll always be my puppet." And then came the next part. When Bill's unusually strong, thin arms would grab Dipper and hold him still, to stop any struggles. Not this time. This time would be different.  
With a sound that was a mixture between a groan and a scream of pure frustration, the young man lifted his legs to try and kick Bill off of him. From the position on his back, with his attacker half-hovering above, he had some pretty sweet leverage. The dream demon hadn't anticipated such a move - Dipper had never really fought back so physically, but he was always much too tired to do so. Tonight, though,, he'd gone to bed in a bad mood and managed to get a fair few hours of sleep in before Bill had dragged him into that empty, grey dream space of which he had so many times before.  
"Get off me, Cipher!" Dipper practically growled, his bare feet finding a solid hold on the smooth surface of Bill's triangular body. He shoved, tossing the demon back enough to allow the brunette to scramble backwards. He didn't get far - not even to his feet, so he could run while trying to figure out a way to wake up.  
No. He simply hit a wall. A literal wall that quiet obviously, Bill had just wished into existence. This was his playground. Dipper was powerless - and not to mention, totally at the dream demons mercy. A glowing red light sent the young boys heart racing even faster and his eyes widened at the sight before him.  
"I told you.. you wouldn't like me when I'm mad, Pine Tree." The grumble erupted from the space around Dipper and definitely not from the growing triangle ahead, who's single eye was becoming the source of that glowing red. The young man pressed himself against the wall, hard, gasping in short and shallow breaths. He felt so dizzy. He was going to pass out for sure - which would probably wake him up, actually! He didn't have time to think about that, though, because suddenly Bill's mood was doing a complete 180.  
The red light dissipated after a few seconds and the triangle began to shrink back to his regular size.. sort of. With another echoing giggle, the dream demon morphed his body into.. a human. Oh god, no way. Dipper couldn't believe his eyes. Since when had Bill had the ability to take a human form - outside of possession, obviously.  
"Bill?!" The young man practically squeaked, which earned him another laugh.  
"That's right, kid! Your ol' pal Bill Cipher looked into the creation of a meat sack just for you! Plus - human bodies are deluxe, remember? I like the mouth, especially." As he spoke, his long fingers moved to pull at his lips, a single digit sliding along the front of his ridiculously sharp teeth. "Of course.. I modified a few things to improve the whole setup." Winking while wearing an eyepatch looked absolutely ridiculous, but somehow, the dream demon pulled it off. That smug grin was driving Dipper insane, though.  
Still, he couldn't help giving the dream demon a quick assessment. His human form was tall and incredibly lanky with dark, dark skin and a shock of yellow hair spiking out from beneath a huge top hat. That yellow hair even showed on his lower jaw and chin. At least he didn't have a moustache. Dipper would have beaten himself to death in an attempt to wake up. The "dapper gentlemen" kind of style wasn't one he appreciated. Still, Bill must have loved it since he was dressed in his regular bow tie which was poking out from beneath a black sweater vest that had a single eye stitched onto the left breast. His yellow dress pants were literally the same pattern his regular body was, which looked both ridiculous and somehow nice, at the same time.  
"So, Pine Tree, whadda ya think? I did well, huh?" He pulled at the short sleeve of his yellow dress shirt of which was beneath his sweater vest, grinning triumphantly.  
Dipper scowled, "I.. Bill..!" He choked out, angrily. "I don't have time for your little games tonight! Let me sleep for once."  
The demon frowned, "I let you sleep for four hours tonight, kid! Plus, this is totally worth any lost time. Look at this body, haha!"  
"Yeah, I see it." The brunette snapped, trying to push himself right through the wall behind him as Bill took a few steps closer on those long, thin legs of his. At least he had nice shoes, despite the fact that they matched the whole bumblebee colour scheme. Boots, half way up the demons shin. Dipper dismissed them in favour of listening to the next few words that spilled from the dream demons mouth.  
"But do you like it?"  
Heaving a sigh, Dipper rolled his eyes, "if I say yes, will you let me go to bed?"  
"No way, my favourite little Pine Tree. I have a lot of fun planned for tonight! Now that I have a body, we can do all kinds of crazy things!" Bill laughed in an almost manic manner and Dipper decided to drag himself to his feet while the demon was preoccupied.  
"Hah - yeah? Like what? You gonna beat me up, like you usually do? Or magic up some other things to beat me up instead? You seem to like doing that a lot."  
Bill grinned, "I sure do, kid. Pain is hilarious, remember? Especially yours, since I know what it feels like and I know you like it!" Dipper frowned in confusion, his mouth opening to protest to such a ridiculous notion but the human version of his least favourite triangle was still talking away, "But not tonight. I was thinking I could explore - give this thing a test run. Work out all it's little kinks and fix anything I don't like."  
Dipper raised an eyebrow, his hands reaching up to straighten his hat before dropping to his sides again when he realised he wasn't wearing it, "So why can't I go to bed, then?"  
"So many questions, kiddo! You're starting to get on my nerves!" The demon laughed but Dipper didn't take it lightly. He shuffled back against the wall again and shut his mouth, hoping he didn't receive any sort of punishment.  
"Relax, Pine Tree. I understand that you're just excited by my meat sack.. suit. Meat sack suit?" Bill laughed again, shrugging his thin shoulders. "Anyway! Time to move onto testing!"  
Before Dipper could react, Bill was right in front of him, both hands raised and grabbing at the boys chin and lips. He was used to being so close to the demon by now and usually, after a while of no violence, he was able to slow his racing heart and relax a little. Still, he wasn't quite at that point yet, so he tried to jerk his head away. The gold iris of the dream demons human eye flashed red for half a second. "Don't," was the only warning the brunette received before Bill's slender digits were sliding along the front of Dipper's rounded teeth. Unfortunately, much to his Grunkle's amusement, he still had a baby tooth or two and Bill seemed to be mostly interested in those. Eventually, he raised the same hand to touch his own teeth, where he instead had adult-sized versions.  
"Ugh, gross.. My saliva's all over those. Don't touch your mouth." Dipper grimaced, hands twitching as he restrained himself from smacking the demon's wet fingers away from his dark lips.  
Bill ignored him, "Did I do something wrong? These are too big."  
"No." Dipper stiffened defensively, "It's a kid thing. I'm only twelve, Bill. You can't expect everything to be the same."  
"I didn't just use you as a model, Pine Tree. There are plenty of other meat sacks out there to study. You're just my favourite. Now stick your tongue out."  
Dipper blinked slowly, confused, "Excuse me?"  
"Your tongue. Stick it out."  
"I heard you."  
"So why aren't you doing what you're told?"  
That tone was enough to get Dipper moving double time. He stuck his tongue out and made a noise of disgust as Bill pinched and poked at it. After checking his own, the demon nodded in satisfaction and Dipper put his tongue back in it's rightful place. Before he could make any comments about germs, the demon before him was removing that ridiculously large top hat and dropping it to the ground in favour of using his dark hands to comb through that spiky golden hair. Without warning, those same hands (mostly saliva free now) were in Dipper's curls, tearing through with reckless abandon. Bill didn't seem to recognise any of the short boy's flinches or quiet hisses as reactions to pain; he was too busy comparing their hair.  
"I.." The blond mumbled, frowning slightly as he thought over his discoveries. "I like it straight. Curly hair is.. too hard to.. Hm.. It's rough."  
Dipper finally built up enough courage and smacked one of Bill's hands away, rubbing at a particularly sore spot on his scalp, "My hair's only 'rough' because I haven't brushed it for.. a while. Not that you care, since you just pulled half of it out."  
"You're full of complaints tonight, Pine Tree."  
"That's because you're touching me all over and it's weird!"  
Bill scoffed, "You and I both know that you've been in much more unusual situations. Body swapping, killing clones, fighting monsters, etcetera, etcetera."  
"Yeah, well, 'being dressed in insanely comfortable pyjamas after having no sleep, while stuck in a dreamscape with a triangle-demon-in-human-form who keeps sticking his fingers in my mouth' is definitely pretty high up on the long list."  
"Whatever you say, kid." Bill mumbled distractedly, said fingers beginning to massage Dipper's earlobes before trailing the shell of his ear. After checking to see that his own matched, the demon nodded and returned his hands to the young boy, grazing his dark skin over Dipper's hairless jawline, smoothing over his round cheeks, pinching at the thin bones of his button nose, circling around his eyes, lining his eyebrows and finally brushing the hair away from the brunettes marked forehead.  
He paused, staring, "It's called a 'birthmark', correct?"  
Dipper grunted in confirmation, attempting to slide away from Bill, but he was kept in place by a quiet grumble from the dream demon. Then those same soft fingers were skimming lightly over the unusual birthmark, dotting at each 'star' and tracing the connecting lines.  
"That's one hell of a coincidence, Pine Tree. A whole constellation on your forehead. At least it wouldn't have been hard to tell you and your sister apart when you were miniature." The demon grinned, tilting his head to the side as he finally dropped his hands.  
"Miniature? _Babies_ \- that's the word you're looking for." Dipper sighed, quickly moving his hair back into place so his mark was covered, before running both hands over his face, as if he could brush away Bill's touch. "Also, Mabel and I are fraternal twins. Not identical."  
Bill snorted, "It wouldn't have mattered. All humans looks alike when they're 'babies'."  
"Whatever." The brunette mumbled, closing both eyes as a yawn suddenly overtook him. When he reopened them, Bill was suddenly much closer, his single, uncovered eye shining with fascination. Dipper made a surprised noise not unlike a squeak. He couldn't back up any further as he was already pressed against that wall and Bill was literally towering over him, his golden locks tickling against the young boys brunette ones.  
Bill raised his eyebrows, "Tired, kid?"  
Dipper swallowed thickly, but definitely knew he wasn't going to beat around the bush, "Yes.. Yeah. I want to go to sleep, Bill. Kids my age are meant to get nearly 10 hours a night to stay healthy."  
The dream demon barked out a laugh, skittering back a step or two, "Hah! You're not doing so well, then!"  
"I know. So, can I please sleep now?" Dipper asked, resisting the urge to rub his eyes, tiredly.  
Bill hummed, crossing his legs and beginning to hover in the air. "I'm not done testing yet."  
The young boy groaned, closing his eyes again and poking at his temples in an attempt to will away the sudden buildup of pressure he knew would turn into a headache.  
"You're no fun when you're so sleep deprived, Pine Tree. Tell you what - since I like you so much, I'll make you a deal."  
Opening his eyes quickly, Dipper snapped, "No. No deals." He'd rather stay here forever than make another deal with this demon.  
Bill laughed, but this time it echoed around the dreamscape once again, rather than directly from the source. Dipper watched as the demons form shifted back to it's regular triangular one. He continued to hover, gesturing to his top hat of which was still on the ground. It shrunk to a more suitable size before flying through the air and settling comfortably atop his head.  
"Alright, no problem. It's bedtime, then." The demon declared, shifting close enough to Dipper to allow his small black hand to reach out and ruffle the fringe of the young mans hair.  
"Sweet dreams, Pine Tree." Those words began to fade to black, along with the grey area around Dipper. Soon, everything disappeared - even Bill Cipher himself - which left the young boy to drift through dreams, controlled by his own mind.


End file.
